


Tunes Of My Heart

by angrybirdcr



Series: THE HOMEY BLISS SERIES [3]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chris evans as a human snack, chris evans playing the piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: You are driven towards the most beautiful heartwarming tunes… you follow them until you meet your husband being the source of ‘em.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Series: THE HOMEY BLISS SERIES [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026403
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Tunes Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Tooth-Rotting Fluff. Chris playing the piano, yes!! This counts as a warning given the sensitive, heartbreaking and beautiful nature of his skills.

[ ](https://ibb.co/4tpmYGm)

You were peacefully reading one of your books when your ears perked up. It wasn’t the first time that the soft melodies from Chris’ piano filled the house, but there was something about this day, about the tunes that made your heart clench. _It was beautiful, yet heartbreaking_ , you couldn’t explain it. 

You closed your book after marking the page and slowly made your way towards the alluring sounds, one step at the time, for you didn’t want to interrupt his artistic muse. So, you stood there, right at the door frame, _silently watching him get carried away by the keys_. You could see the peace and the tranquility that engulfed him as he closed his eyes letting his fingers feel the next motions, _you were frozen._

Yes, frozen in place at the awe-inspiring way he played the tunes, Fabrizio Paterlini, you easily recognized. Not that you were a musical expert, but coming to know Chris you were now familiarized by the captivating melody. And you couldn’t but simply join him into the reverie, that all-enveloping sensation that pulled at the deepest strings of the heart.

When you opened your eyes, you got lost into the never-ending cerulean pools of the man you loved, he too locked his soul with yours at that time-stopping moment. 

_You smiled_

A silent communication that transmitted a thousand emotions and unspoken words that made your heart skip a beat, _just one touch, one look, not a single word._

You walked to him, as he took your hand softly pulling you towards him, a tender caress into a careful motion for you to sit between his legs. You felt his warmth and intoxicating smell engulf you into a protective embrace as your brain entwined your senses with the creation of another yet beautiful memory.

His fingers grazed yours as he took your hands sweetly guiding them into the keys, one at the time, then two until you were now accompanying him in the wordless dance of flickering emotions. The gentle scratch of his beard against your skin sent shivers through your body as he drew you closer to him to the beat of the symphonic harmony. 

Your synchronized breathing equally soothing as your matching heartbeats, a moment of blurred lines and emotional depth, a voiceless expression of your affection only enhanced by the touching striking of the keys

As you felt him press the last note, your smiles grew into a grin, the silent understanding of your love expressed through his soft yet passionate caresses and the poetic tunes of the piano. 

_**“I love you”**_ He said, breaking the indescribable spell of the music that still lingered on the air, but putting into words the unexplainable soul connection between you before taking your lips into his, his claim over you and your entwined hearts.

**A/N:** Okay, there you go! The short drabble inspired by Chris’ recent IG post of his amazing piano skills. Yeah, he has us all swooning over him and he clearly knows it. Anyways, **_I hope that you enjoyed it!!_**

##  **Thank you for reading! 💖💖💖**


End file.
